Come Together:There's More Here Than Meets Eye
by beatlegirls64
Summary: Four hobbits from the Shire. Four lads from Liverpool. Four kids from Hogwarts. Will they...Come Together? Rated PG13 for *some* lanuage, but it's not really that bad. Lot's of inside Jokes so don't be offended or confused. R/R and I'll add next chapter.


COME TOGETHER: There=s More Here Than Meets The Eye  
  
A twisted fan fiction by Nora Lindner (or Nora whatever my fiance's last name is….oooo special...but NOT Brandybuck ( or that other person…*throughclearingnoise*…you know who I mean ) thanks…TRAUMA)  
  
Dedicated to: The Beatles and Billy Boyd (other people to, I just thought that sounded cool)  
  
Special Thanks: My mom (for giving me so many ideas), J.K. Rowling and J.R.R.Tolkien and…most important, my co-authors…Dani Took and Simone Jeter.  
  
Chapter 1: Where Did You Go?  
  
"Christ! Can=t you get anything right you git?!"  
  
"Sorry! I just think It=d sound much better if we did it MY way."  
  
"Well your way sounds like crap, so you can just forget it!"  
  
John said standing up defiantly, his eyes flashing. Paul hesitated then scowling began to play the riff as John had instructed. John sat back down looking pleased.  
  
"Right then, back to..."  
  
" What the he..."  
  
"What's that Georgie? " There was no answer. "George? GEORGE?" John turned around quickly to where George had been sitting tuning his guitar, only to find that George wasn't there.  
  
"Bloody hell...he's just up and left us!" Stuttered Paul standing up, a look of anxiety in his face. "Now what do we do...he's gone...he's left...we're breaking up...it's happening...I'm not even 22 and my career is OVEERRRRR.!!!" Paul wailed.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT PAULIE BOY!" yelled John grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him. "He hasn't left us...he's...he's just...." But John didn't have time to finish. Suddenly he wasn't holding anything anymore. Paul was gone. Poof just like that...into thin air.  
  
" Good lord!" Said John backing up and falling over a chair.  
  
"Ringo! Ringo! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
But before Ringo could answer, John disappeared.  
  
"Johnny?" Ringo whimpered. "Oh god." He cowered behind his drums, until he to disappeared.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ran down the path to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"God it's cold!" groaned Ron.  
  
"Oh stop complaining! I told you to put on your cloak before we left, but no, you wouldn't listen to me!" said Hermione smugly.  
  
"I hate when she's right!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
They reached the door to the hut and knocked hard.  
  
"Just 'a minute" bellowed Hagrid from within.  
  
Ron sighed and turned to Harry to say something....  
  
"HARRY? Bloody..."  
  
"Ron! I told you not to...." Hermione turned, looking where Ron had been standing.  
  
"Ron?!"  
  
Hagrid pulled open the big wooden door.  
  
"Sorry to keep yu waitin'. I wer' just...." He stopped. "Harry? Ron? Hermione? Now where 'ave they got to...."  
  
********************************************  
  
"They come in PINTS!" Pippin cried excitedly.  
  
Merry shook his head vigorously not taking his eyes off the pint of beer in front of him.  
  
"I'm getting one!" Pippin chimed, jumping up from the table and making his way over to the bar.  
  
"I feel like this has happened before Mr. Frodo...."  
  
"Sam! How odd of you to say that! I was just feeling the same..."  
  
Frodo turned to face his furry-footed companion only to find he was gone.  
  
"Sam?!" he said looking around in confusion. "Merry have you seen....Merry?"  
  
Merry too, was gone, although this was not so unusual. Merry was known to disappear suddenly usually returning with a drink (you know drink...as in an alcoholic beverage), but something told Frodo this was not the case. Merry would never leave a pint behind...so why was it sitting there on the table across from him?  
  
"What the...."  
  
"He' Frodo! Loook at this!" said Pippin juggling three rather large mugs of beer. As he looked up from them his look of delight turned into a look of confusion.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
There was a loud crash as three rather large mugs of beer hit the ground. 


End file.
